emperors_dominationfandomcom-20200214-history
Cultivation Levels
'Nine Worlds Cultivation Levels' Tenth World Cultivation Levels | title = Spoilers | listclass = hlist | state = collapsed | list1 = Heaven Dao Path (Immortal Emperor) or Grand Dao Path (Path of Godhood) Heaven Dao Path Grand Dao Path # Dao Student # Dao Master # Dao Sovereign # Heavenly Mortal # Heavenly General # Heavenly God # Reserve Emperor # Prince Emperor 1. Immortal Existences # Virtuous Lord # Virtuous King # Virtuous Saint # Virtuous Predecessor # Virtuous Soul # Virtuous Daoist # Virtuous Deity # Virtuous Ancestor 2. Godly Monarch: # Little Godly Monarch # Middle Godly Monarch # Grand Godly Monarch # True Godly Monarch # Emperor Bestowed Godly Monarch 3. God-King: # Grand God-King # Heaven God-King # Supreme God-King # Apex God-King # World Dominating God-King # Nine World’s God-King # Legendary God-King 9.Immortal Emperor 4. ''Three existences'' # Attack Immortal Emperor # Oppose Immortal Emperor # Rival Immortal Emperor NOTE: In Royal Noble and Ancient Saint realm you won't need all of these Fate Palaces to move on, but having them will give you a new title plus make you a lot stronger with a greater Dao foundation, and it is the same for Stars in Enlightened Being realm. As for Cutting Dao Era Sovereign it is also a special level that very few people access to and it increases your power and strengthens your Dao Foundation. Tenth World Cultivation Levels # Dao Dust '''(needs 50 buckets of Primal Chaos Qi to breakthrough to Dao Dust) # '''Dao Ant (needs 100 buckets of Primal Chaos Qi to breakthrough to Dao Ant) # Dao Insect '(needs 500 buckets of Primal Chaos Qi to breakthrough to Dao Insect) # '''Dao Serpent '(needs 1000 buckets of Primal Chaos Qi to breakthrough to Dao Serpent) # 'Dao Tiger '(needs 5000 buckets of Primal Chaos Qi to breakthrough to Dao Tiger) # 'Dao Child '(needs 10000 buckets of Primal Chaos Qi to breakthrough to Dao Child) # '''Dao Mortal (needs 50000 buckets of Primal Chaos Qi to breakthrough to Dao Mortal) # Dao Messenger '(needs 100000 buckets of Primal Chaos Qi to breakthrough to Dao Messenger) # '''Dao Teacher/Master '(needs 500000 buckets of Primal Chaos Qi to breakthrough to Dao Teacher) # 'Dao Noble/Marquis '(needs 1000000 buckets of Primal Chaos Qi to breakthrough to Dao Noble) # 'Dao Royal/King '(needs 2000000 buckets of Primal Chaos Qi to breakthrough to Dao Royal) # 'Dao King/Sovereign '(needs 5000000 buckets of Primal Chaos Qi to breakthrough to Dao King) # 'Dao Sovereign/Venerate '(needs 80000000 buckets of Primal Chaos Qi to breakthrough to Dao Sovereign) # 'Dao Paragon/Virtuous '(needs 10000000 buckets of Primal Chaos Qi to breakthrough to Dao Paragon) # 'Dao Saint '(needs 30000000 buckets of Primal Chaos Qi to breakthrough to Dao Saint) # Dao Heaven/Celestial (needs 50000000 buckets of Primal Chaos Qi to breakthrough to Dao Heaven)' # '''Great Emperor or Immortal Monarch or High God' Grand Dao path Heavens's Dao path 1. Bestowed God 2. High God (fuse the Great Dao in his Fate Palaces to create a Totem and become a High God) 1 Totem High God 2 Totem High God 3 Totem High God 4 Totem High God 5 Totem High God 6 Totem High God 7 Totem High God 8 Totem High God 9 Totem High God 10 Totem High God 11 Totem High God Great Emperor (Celestial / Demon / Divine) if you are from the Celestial / Demon / Deity Clan Immortal Monarch if you are from the Hundred Clans 3. Ancient God '''(create 12 Totems to become an Ancient God) '''In Three Immortal Worlds The highiest level for a True Emperor is 12 Palace and begin to open the Fate Palace at True Emperor. # True Apprentice # True Mortal # True Elite # True Hero # True Royal # True Saint # True God # True Emperor # True Immortal Path of Heavens or Path of Godhood Path of Heavens Path of Heavens is the path followed by those who wish to become an Immortal Emperor of the Nine Worlds. In this path one must compete for the Heaven's Will in his generation. Once the cultivator successfully attains (shoulders) the Heaven's Will, he becomes an Immortal Emperor. The first Immortal Emperor shouldered Heavens Will in the Desolate Era and he was Immortal Emperor Gu Chun. As an Immortal Emperor in the Nine Worlds, one can open a small crack in the barrier between the Nine Worlds and the Tenth World. The crack needs to be big enough for him to ascend to the Tenth World. Once an Immortal Emperor attains Heavens Will they fuse it into their Fate Palace. They can fuse up to six (of twelve) Nine Worlds Heavens wills into their Fate Palace. Upon reaching the Tenth World they can shoulder additional Heaven's Will from the Tenth World. The Tenth Worlds Cultivators each have three occasions when they can absorb (shoulder) Heavens Will with each person capable of infusing four Heavens Will into their Fate Palace each time. If a Cultivator was to shoulder four Heavens Will each time and had 12 Fate palaces then they can become a 12 strip Heavens Will Cultivator which are the apex of Cultivators of the Tenth World of which there have only ever been seven. Path of Godhood If a peak Virtuous Paragon/Dao Heaven doesn't wish to dispute for the Heaven's Will, he can follow the path of Godhood, becoming a Divine Monarch and later on a Divine King. Although a Divine King cannot become a Immortal Emperor , he can become a High God (True God in The Nine Worlds although for most in Nine Worlds just a title but Li Qiye has trained some actual True Gods e.g. True God Zen Shie) by infusing Great Dao in his own Fate Palaces, ultimately forming a totem. If a High God forms 12 totems successfully, he receives the title of Ancient God.# }} Category:Main